Apples of gold
by CherryPika91
Summary: Hiccup is sick and Astrid and Toothless are worried. Hiccup and Astrid are 18 in this story. R
1. Sick

**Hello readers. :) If you see a mistake please let me know. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sick

Hiccup awoke with a groan. His head felt like someone had hit him over it with a hammer. Rubbing his eyes he stood up and was hit with blurry vision and light handedness that made him stumble and fall back onto the bed.

"Oh great just what I need." Hiccup thought while trying to clear his vision.

Toothless who had seen the whole thing walked over to him and looked at him worriedly. The next thing he knew Hiccup was hunched over throwing up with Toothless standing over him looking concerned.

Sharpshot flu in just then with a message. Once he was done throwing up, Hiccup took it and read it out loud. "Dear Hiccup, I have something important to tell you. Please meet me at the cove. Astrid."

Hiccup slowly stood up and walked over to his desk. His head hurt so badly it was a miracle that he wasn't passed out. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote Astrid a message back. "Astrid I'm sorry but I'm sick and I can barely see. My head hurts worse then it ever has before and I think I'm starting to get a fever. Come to my house if you still want to see me. Hiccup."

He tied the message onto Sharpshot's leg and then slowly walked back over to his bed collapsing onto it in exhaustion.

* * *

Astrid sat with Stormfly at the cove looking up at the beautiful stary night sky. She was thinking all about Hiccup. She was in love with him but was scared that he wouldn't love her back. Oh she knew that he liked her, but she was scared that's all that it was and nothing more. Thinking about all the times they were together, she realized that the few times they kissed she had been the one to kiss him.

She had decided that she was finally going to tell Hiccup how she felt. It was making her crazy keeping it all in. She only hoped that he felt the same way about her.

Just then Hiccup's Terrible Terror Sharpshot came flying by and landed in her lap. She took the message that Hiccup had written her and read it. She frowned when she finished it. "Hiccup is sick, but Hiccup never gets sick." She thought worriedly. As fast as she could she rode Stormfly back to Hiccup's house.


	2. Worry

Chapter 2: Worry

Astrid wasn't prepared for what she found when she got to Hiccup's house. Hiccup was passed out in his bed and was covered in a cold sweat while Toothless was pacing the room in confusion and worry. She walked over to his bed and felt his forehead. "He's burning up!" She grasped out loud.

Astrid quickly ran and got a bucket of water and a couple of rags. She set one aside for later and got the other one wet and rang it out and put one on Hiccup's head to help cool him off. She then filled a cup with some water and held it up to his mouth and carefully put a little in as he was still knocked out. After that was done she sat down at Hiccup's desk and wrote a note to Gothi asking her to come right away.

After that was done she went up to Toothless and patted him on the back. "I know you're worried Toothless. So am I. I have never seen him sick before. Not even with a cold or Eel pox."

Just then Hiccup sat straight up and threw up all over his clothes. "Ugh." He moaned holding his head in pain. Astrid and Toothless were immediately by his side. Astrid grabbed the extra rag and tried to clean on the puke but failed. "You're going to have to take your clothes off theres just to much puke." Astrid said.

She then looked on the floor and saw where he had thrown up earlier. She found another rag and cleaned it up. When she was done she looked over at Hiccup and noticed that he had managed to take off clothes and was now in nothing but his underwear. She pretended not to notice and sat down next to him.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asks him worriedly. "No." Hiccup answers followed by another groan. He lays back down and looks to his left at Toothless who puts his head next to him, purring softly. He soon falls asleep again as Astrid watches more worried then she ever been before.


	3. Golden bax itis

Chapter 3: Golden bax itis

Gothi and Gobber arrived at the Haddock home soon after Hiccup had fallen asleep. They made there way up to Hiccup's room and Gothi took a look at Hiccup. A few minutes later Gothi started writing something down and Gobber read it aloud. "She says that Hiccup has Golden bax itis." Astrid looked confused."What's that, is it serious?" She asked and worriedly looked back at Hiccup who was still asleep.

Gothi wrote more down and Gobber continued reading. "It's a sickness that hasn't been seen in Berk for many many years. If not treated it can be deadly." Astrid grasped in horror and Toothless let out a big worried dragon wine. "The Medicine for Gold bax itis requires a golden Apple which is very rare. It can be found on the trees on Golden tree isle. Come to my house and I'll give you the map to get there and a list of the other ingredients." Gobber finished reading and said "Find the other dragon riders and meets us back at Gothi's house."

"Yes sir Gobber right away." Astrid says and hurrys off to go find them.

* * *

After about 20 minutes Astrid is looking for Snotlout after finding Ruffnut and Tuffnut tipping over Yaks when she all of a sudden hears him yelling. "SNOTLOUT SNOTLOUT OI OI OI!" She rolls her eyes and says,"Typical Snotlout." Flying over to where she heard his voice coming from she sees him showing of Hookfang to the Academy's Newest dragon riders Cattail and Dogtail.

She lands Stormfly and walks over to them. "Astrid hello. Here to ask me out?" Snotlout asks. Astrid rolls her eyes again and says,"Hiccup is sick. Gothi wants us to meet her at her house."

"What but Hiccup is never sick." They all look up to see a concerned Fishlegs and Meatlug. "Yes which is why we need to hurry. Gothi says his sickness is deadly if not treated." Astrid tells them which causes everyone to grasp.

"Well let's go then." Says Snotlout who is already in the air.

Cattail and Dogtail get on their dragons and everyone flys back to Gothi's.

* * *

_**Cattail 15 year-old Viking. Husky build with bright red hair and dark blue eyes.**_

_**Dogtail 15 year-old Viking. Cattail's sister. Husky build with light red hair and light blue eyes.**_

**A/H- Stoick is away visiting a different tribe that's why we haven't heard from him yet. He will be in either the next chapter or the chapter after. I have a poll on my profile to decide what type of dragon Cattail and Dogtail should ride so please vote. Also I'm also open to ideas if anyone has any. Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	4. Departure

**A/N- I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I am pregnant and ****haven't been feeling good at all. I'm due December 4th so it might be awhile before I update again. I will try to not take so long but will see.**

**P.S. This is the longest chapter so far. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Departure

Stoick and Skulcrusher where huddled together in a cave as it stormed. Lighting flashing everywhere and loud thunder.

BANG BANG

Stoick sighs in frustration. He expected to be back on Berk last night, but this storm was to dangerous to fly in. He looks over at Skulcrusher who is sleeping and smiles. He lays down next to him and closes his eyes. "Hopefully this storm will be over soon so I can return to my village." He says as he falls asleep.

BANG BANG

* * *

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Cattail, and Dogtail got to Gothi's house just in time to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut start punching each other in the face. "What are you two muttenheads fighting about now?" Cattail asked them annoyed with the way they were always fighting.

"Ruffnut says that Hiccup's leg burned off and I say that Toothless bit it off." Tuffnut says while glaring at Ruffnut. Ruffnut was going to say something but Astrid interrupted. "Guys seriously. We don't have time for this right now. Just go into Gothi's and be quite."She snapped irritated.

They went inside and found Gothi going threw her supply of ingredients. Gobber came out of another room as everyone gathered around."I'm afraid we have some bad news kids." He announced to which everyone groaned. "We are out of one of the main and most important ingredients for the medicine, which means we are going to have to have three different teams looking for supplies."

"What ingredient is it?" Astrid asked even more worried now with this new problem. "Honey." Gobber said worriedly. "Oh that's just great."Snotlout complained. "Where are we going to find honey this time of year?"

* * *

Hiccup woke up again about an hour later, this time with a violent cough and a super dry throat that made his eyes sting. He threw up again which was very painful as he had already threw up everything in his stomach. Toothless frantically ran around the room not knowing what to do for his little Hiccup. Hiccup groaned from the pain and from the noise that Toothless was making. "Toothless stop!"Hiccup finally screamed not being able to say it any longer.

Toothless stopped and looked at Hiccup with wide scared eyes. He was scared by how sick and pale he looked. He went and layed next to him again. Hiccup sighed and looked around his room and noticed the cup of water still sitting on the table next to his bed. He carefully got up, grappled the cup and sat back done and took a ship.

Just then he heard the front door open and then people walking up the stairs. Astrid,Fishlegs,Snotlout,Ruffnut,Tuffnut,Cattail, and Dogtail walked in an looks at him in shock. "Oh my gods Hiccup you look even worse then when I left!" Astrid gasped in horror and concern. You should be asleep."

Everyone else just looked on to stunned to speak, even Ruffnut and Tuffnut which is unusual for them. "I needed water." Hiccup said in a weak voice and took another sip of water and then handed her the cup. She put the cup back on the table and then helped Hiccup lay back down.

Dogtail finally spoke. "We came by Hiccup to tell you that we will be gone for a few days. We have to fly out and get the ingredients for your medicine."

Hiccup looked up at them. "I can't stay here by myself." He said and then started coughing again thankfully not throwing up this time. "Gobbers typing to stay here with you until your dad gets back." Astrid told him. "Okay good."

"We should really get going now. It could take us awhile to get back and we need to hurry." Fishlegs said. Astrid sighed."He's right. Take care while we're gone."

"Alright bye guys." Hiccup said bearly awake now.

"Bye Hiccup."Astrid said watching him for a minute as he fell asleep again and then walking over and kissing him on the cheek before leaving.

Outside the house the dragon riders get on their dragons, split into three groups, and then take off on their journey.


End file.
